


Океан

by R2R



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Vignette, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пилоты "Вайперов" видят космос не таким, как обычные люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Океан

Здесь, на большой глубине, всегда темно. Здесь бродят странные существа. Их фантастические формы вылеплены чудовищным давлением, их мир - невесомость, темнота, зыбкое свечение бродячих огоньков. Огромные глаза и длинные зубы, бледная шкура и костистые плавники. Подними их из толщи вод, наверх, к свету, и они будут корчиться, щёлкать зубами, трепыхаться, пока их не разорвёт на куски.

Здесь висишь в пространстве без верха и низа, здесь скользишь, как серебристая тень. Здесь хищники налетают стаей, прячься или сражайся. Здесь единственное тепло - чужая кровь, облаком расходящаяся в безразличном пространстве.

Это её мир. Смертоносный, прекрасный, это её мир.

Для чужаков - здесь лишь гибельная тьма и безмолвие. Голоса обитателей пустоты слышны только таким же, как они сами.

Но переключи радиоканал, и в наушниках зазвучит - сосредоточенное "Веду его", и испуганное "Он у меня на хвосте!", и спокойное "Это КАГ, всем держать строй", и радостное "Попал! Получи, мерзавец!", и плывущий над разноголосьем, далёкий и ясный, голос самого большого здесь, древнего существа, которое медленно разворачивается, движется, меняет курс там, в темноте.

\- Старбак! Ответьте "Галактике"!

Шум прибоя - не для нас, и тёплый песок на берегу, и солнечные лучи, просвечивающие воду, тоже не для нас. Даже если кажется, что ты вынырнул, вернулся к обычной жизни на борту крейсера, это неправда. На самом деле ты всё ещё плывёшь там, ты спишь, чуть шевеля плавниками, и твой мир окружает тебя, обступает, держит, колышется вместе с тобой, он твоё дыхание и солёная кровь, он твоё проклятие и твоя невиданная, недоступная людям свобода.


End file.
